Singularities Suck
by lirial89
Summary: Well never let it be said that the Enterprise was boring.... wait a minuite... haven't we seen this before! better than it sounds
1. The things we know

Singularities Suck

Prologue: The things we know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Star Trek. I am not making any money from this fan fiction. This is a blanket disclaimer for the whole story.

A.N. I'm not a die hard Trekkie, I watched The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine, Forgive me if I get things wrong but I totally fell in love with the 2009 Movie and that's what I'm basing everything in my story on. 

It had been a slow couple of weeks for the crew of the Enterprise, they had had no distress calls, no emergencies and had found no new planets.

All in all they were bored and slightly worried. Going this long without even a small malfunction told them that something big was on the horizon. They weren't pessimistic though, it was just how their luck went for the majority of the time. Even Spock who was quick to point out that the observation was merit-less and illogical was concerned although he did a much better job of hiding it.

They were just over a year into their five year deployment and by the second month they all knew these certain truths:

1) You did _not_ question Spock and Natoya Uhora's relationship.

2) As long as it didn't harm anyone, regulations were 'lenient' except in emergencies.

3) If they had a problem or were in trouble no matter what it took their Captain would do everything in his power to help them.

4) No matter the risk to himself, Jim Kirk would always save them.

5) Spock and Jim would always back the other.

6) If they were fighting, you didn't speak.

7) The Captain was insane.

8) Vulcan's did have emotion and a sense of humour.

9) You did _not_ piss off Bones, he was vicious in his retaliation. Needles.

10) They were the luckiest people in the Federation because they had Jim Kirk as their Captain.

11) They were a family.

There were other things that they knew but these were the most important things that they learned and that the Enterprise was _never_ boring.


	2. Haven't we seen this before?

Singularities Suck

Chapter One: Haven't we seen this before?

Because the universe had left the crew of the Enterprise alone for three weeks it decided to throw them into a completely unexpected situation. After all it wouldn't be nice to have them get bored. This wasn't a completely unknown situation for the Enterprise but it was one they never expected to happen again.

It was another almost mundane day on the USS Enterprise. Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu and Ensign Pavel Chekhov were running basic diagnostics and playing small games on their PADDs to stave off boredom, Lieutenant Natoya Uhora was scanning all channels for any chatter from any one or ship that was out there in the black while almost daydreaming. Commander Spock was simultaneously running diagnostics and planning a dinner for himself and Natoya for that night. The other bridge crew were doing similar tasks while Captain James T. Kirk was sitting in his chair thinking about the life he had had in the alternate reality, the elder Spock hadn't meant to give him all of the information he had but with seeing his home world destroyed and being reunited with his best friend no matter different he was, had destroyed his ability to restrict what he had shown Jim during the mind meld.

Jim kept in regular contact with the old Vulcan, finding him to be a great friend and a source of great help when forging his friendship with his Spock. During the flight back to the star base Jim had taken Spock aside and apologised sincerely to the half Vulcan. Spock had punched him then apologised for trying to kill him. It had been an illogical act by Spock but as far as Jim was concerned punching him was a small price to pay for Spock's forgiveness. They had learnt over the past year to trust each other with their histories and stories from their childhood. They knew the other always had their back, from the start it was ego that wouldn't let the other be harmed on their watch but it soon became more than that, they completed each other. Not romantically or sexually, they were two sides of the same coin. The opposite in everyway but at the same time once you looked deeper they were remarkably similar. Without realising it Jim had become Spock's first and best friend and for Jim, Spock was the friend he needed. Someone who listened and gave his honest opinion, he always had Jim's back either in a fight or when it came to explaining something to Command. But more than that they had a friend who would never betray the other, it just wasn't in their make up.

The calm was broken by Natoya turning to face Jim. She was frowning with concern.

"Captain? I'm picking up a distress call from an unidentified ship, it's an emergency beacon." Jim straightened at her words and the crew was suddenly business-like once again.

"Chekhov, lock on to the signal, Sulu get us there as fast as you can." He ordered before turning to Natoya. "Uhora can you tell how long it's been running?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not conclusively but as an estimate? About a week, not much more though." He nodded at that and turned to Spock next.

"Any idea for who it could be? This area of space is pretty much uncharted isn't it?" He questioned with a slight frown.

"I do not know. We left charted space approximately a month ago, all reports of this area are incomplete and – sketchy at best. Much like your logic and reasoning." He added with the barest hint of humour in his very human eyes, the crew made various sounds of agreement and amusement. Jim sighed loudly, faking sadness he looked at Natoya with a pout.

"It's my fate to be misunderstood," he said shaking his head with disappointment. The crew chuckled at that and continued with their duties as the came closer to the mystery ship.

Spock at first didn't understand why Jim allowed the crew of the Enterprise to be so informal with him, how was he to get them to listen if he was simply a peer to them. But after the first mission he had begun to understand, by getting to know the people who worked under him, he had gained their respect. He knew what they could and couldn't do, who they worked best with and who they couldn't work with. By showing that the sudden power hadn't gone to his head, he proved that he was willing and able to give anything a shot. By teasing each other they learned boundaries and when to back away from a topic. He was showing them that they could trust him. That he would take care of them to the best of his abilities, that he wasn't just a figure head for the ship, that he deserved the position he had been given.

When Spock had realised this he began to make his own steps to being a member of the crew, a friend, a team mate and another person they could trust to lead them and to balance out the whirlwind that was Jim Kirk.

The ship was just entering sight now, it was a Federation Cruiser that looked like an older model of the Enterprise. Chekhov's computer beeped and he looked over his shoulder at Jim.

"Keptin, we are being hailed by the unknown Federation ship, open channel?" he asked in his strong Russian accent. Jim looked around at the crew quickly.

"No one picking their noses?" Natoya glared at him. "Open channel." He ordered calmly, not in the least bit ruffled.

A picture flickered onto the screen and they found themselves looking at a bridge much like theirs but older, with equipment that had been updated years ago, but it was the people who caught Jim's attention. More to the point it was the man sitting in the captains chair that held his attention.

It was his father.

Jim managed to speak with his voice in the normal tone and pitch.

"This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise, who are you and what is your distress?" he asked proud of himself for acting normally and professionally. The older version of his dead father scowled through the screen.

"Kid, stop playing dress up and go get your Captain," he snapped. "And choose a better false name. James Kirk is my son and he's only three!" the Enterprise's crew as one turned to their Captain and looked between him and the older man. Natoya let out a burst of laughter and turned away, trying to stop herself. Sulu coughed to cover the bark of laughter that escaped. Chekhov smiled widely and ducked his head to make himself smaller.

Spock looked back at his Captain and friend, his eyebrow raised and a corner of his lips twitching slightly.

"Well, that was unexpected." He remarked tonelessly, only if you knew him could you detect the amusement he felt at the situation. The crew cracked up again at his words.

tbc

AN how you like so far?


End file.
